


Futuristic Lovers

by 9haharharley1



Category: Anastasia (1997), Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Adultery, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I started this over two years ago, M/M, Other, Romance, This is pure schmoop, Title is from the Youtube video, With a coherent story, based off a Youtube video series, confused feelings, some angst in later chapters, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9haharharley1/pseuds/9haharharley1
Summary: Jim's the new cabin boy on the merchant ship, the Duchess, setting sail for the planet Regalia III where Captain Dimitri Sudayev is getting married to the Empress's granddaughter. The problem is, the captain and his fiance aren't exactly getting along. Jim finds himself spending more time with Dimitri as the fighting gets worse, and maybe even falling a little bit in love. Based on a YouTube video by theLuth31 by the same title.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I started writing this on paper well over two years ago. For once, I'm actually close to finishing something so I thought, "Hey, I should post this!" So here it is. Originally it was going to be five very long chapters, but I decided to break it all up instead. Hope it's ok....
> 
> Unbeta'd. OCs belong to me, but they're not a very big part of the story.
> 
> Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=asMheomRxrY&t=7s

 

 

_You’re so hypnotizing_

_Could you be the devil, could you be an angel?_

 

The sight of the spry young man on his ship threw the captain of the _Duchess_ for a loop. He paused in his conversation with his first mate and just stared. As unprofessional as it was, Captain Dimitri Sudayev simply stared.

 

The boy, probably the cabin boy, was young, maybe seventeen or eighteen. That alone made him feel wholly perverted as Dimitri was almost twenty-six. His clothes were baggy and well-worn, leather jacket hanging off thin shoulders. His hair was brown, cut short, but long enough to hang in front of his eyes. Dimitri had the almost irresistible urge to run his hands through the boy’s hair.

 

As the kid wandered around the deck, looking this way and that in wonder, Dimitri’s first cleared his throat. Turning to the put-off alien, the auburn-haired captain smiled sheepishly. “Sorry, Greggo,” he apologized. Greggo simply raised a thin eyebrow and followed his captain’s gaze. His eyebrow rose higher.

 

Greggo was a tall, thin feline with a straight back and a regal stance. His green eyes were narrowed accusingly at his captain and friend. “You’re not really thinking what I think you’re thinking, are you?”

 

Dimitri turned from the boy who was now talking with the ship’s cook to flash his first mate with a wide, innocent smile. “That all depends on what you think I’m thinking.”

 

Greggo crossed his arms. “I’m thinking that you’re thinking of doing things that are very inappropriate to a boy years younger than you.”

 

“Now, why would you think that?” Dimitri chastised with a chuckle. “I’m engaged, remember?”

 

The feline gave him a flat look.

 

Dimitri pouted. “Don’t give me that look! I’m not going to do anything with the kid. He probably doesn’t even know his way around a ship, anyway.” Greggo simply gave him another look. Dimitri groaned. “Just… go do first mate stuff!”

 

With another raised eyebrow and a smirk that showed off pointed teeth, Greggo strutted off. Dimitri glared after him before turning back to the new cabin boy. He tried valiantly to keep the disappointment off of his face when then young man was nowhere in sight. He sighed, running a hand over his face.

 

“Dimitri?” a voice called. Looking up, the captain found the pudgy, bearded face of his closest friend staring at him with worry. “Is everything all right?”

 

Dimitri nodded, smiling. “Just fine, Vlad. No worries.” Vlad came over to stand next to him. The captain had known Vlad since he was a child, the older man playing the older brother for him growing up in a palace full of stuck up royals. Now that he was a captain, Vlad had made it a point of coming along on his voyages, though he had no useful knowledge of how to run a ship. Dimitri, however, enjoyed his company. “How are you, my friend?” he asked politely. Right now, he wanted to search for one young and attractive cabin boy.

 

“Waiting for your creaking tub to take off,” the older man admitted. “I must admit, I’m looking forward to our return to the palace.”

 

Dimitri smirked. “Missing dear Sophie, are we?”

 

A faint tinge of red lit the larger man’s chubby cheeks. “She has been on my mind as of late…”

 

Suppressing a shudder, Dimitri smiled. He put a comforting hand on Vlad’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, Vlad. We just need to drop off this cargo, and we’re free to return home.”

 

Vlad smiled back.

 

It was then that Greggo returned to stand next to the helm. “All crew members are present and accounted for, and the cargo is secured. We’re ready to depart, Captain.”

 

Dimitri nodded, clapping his hands. “Excellent! Mr. Greggo, call for all hands to stations and let’s get this voyage underway.” He turned to his oldest friend and clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Sorry, Vlad. Have to play the captain, now.” Vlad merely smiled and nodded, taking a step back to stand against the door to the captain’s cabin so as to stay out of the way. Dimitri motioned to Greggo. “If you please, Mr. Greggo.”

 

“Aye, Captain,” the feline nodded. He stepped up to the banister. “All hands! Prepare to cast off!”

 

There was a round of “Aye, ayes!” as aliens and humans rushed to their stations. Dimitri watched with bored eyes as his crew deftly prepared the _Duchess_ to leave port. He ran a loving hand over the balustrade.

 

The _Duchess_ was a lovely ship with lightly colored wood, polished to a shine with darker wooden accents. When he’d commissioned the ship to be built, the designers had begged him to paint her, but as soon as Dimitri saw her, he knew she was perfect as is. He’d refused, the only exception being the forest green paint on her side proudly proclaiming her name. Honestly, she wasn’t that impressive of a ship, medium sized with plenty of room for cargo storage as she was a merchant vessel. For her size, however, she was fast, faster than most ships, and she was the most precious thing in Dimitri’s life.

 

He was brought from his musings as he felt his feet leave the deck. He kept calm, always finding it amusing to watch the more inexperienced crew members struggle with the initial anti-gravity of space and land rather ungracefully when the gravity was turned back on. He let out a small laugh as two crewmen landed on their backs when they hit the ground again. Dimitri and Greggo, of course, kept their footing.

 

There was still no sign of the cabin boy once they reached a far enough distance from Montressor Spaceport. Dimitri sighed. Below him, the crew assembled, awaiting their captain’s next orders. Striding forward, said captain cleared his throat, a seriousness coming to his caramel eyes that many associated with his ‘Captain mode,’ as Greggo liked to call it. The muttering and gossiping of the crew died down as he stood before them.

 

“All right, men!” he called down, strong voice carrying over the assembled crew. “Our agenda is this: we have crates of spices below to deliver to Regalia III. It should take us about two months to get there, just in time for the royals to throw their big party in honor of their granddaughter’s upcoming marriage. We get the spices there in time, we get paid, and then shore leave for a whole two weeks!” A round of cheering went up. Dimitri had to suppress a smile. _I’ve really been overworking them lately,_ he thought. He raised his hands in a gesture for quiet. “I know, I know, you’re all excited. But that’s two months from now. So the sooner we get there, the sooner we take a break!” More cheering. “Hop to it, then!” The crew scattered, quickly moving to their stations.

 

“Inspiring, sir,” Greggo droned behind him. Dimitri rolled his eyes at him.

 

Looking around, he couldn’t spot Vlad anywhere. “Where’d Vlad go?” he asked.

 

“I believe he went to discuss something with your fiancé,” said the feline.

 

Dimitri groaned. “Whatever they’re talking about, let’s hope it doesn’t tick her off…”

 

Greggo smiled wryly. “Trouble in paradise, Captain?”

 

“You could say that,” Dimitri admitted with a chuckle. He leaned back against the banister with arms crossed as his first mate manned the helm. “Lately, Anya’s been unsatisfied with just about everything. She argues over the littlest things and picks fights when there’s no fight to pick!”

 

“Is she looking to settle down for real now?” Greggo asked curiously.

 

The captain nodded. “Apparently, a merchant’s ship isn’t enough for her Royal Highness.” He rubbed his eyes with thumb and forefinger. “I thought stars would be more interesting than palace life, honestly.”

 

Greggo nodded sagely, pointed ears lying flat in his seriousness. “Some people would not agree, sir.” One ear flicked and he looked out. “Others, however…”

 

Curiosity peaking, Dimitri followed the feline’s gaze. His jaw dropped, if only for a moment.

 

The cabin boy he was watching earlier was climbing nimbly up the hangings, turning to gaze out at the Etherium beyond. A look of pure joy lit his features as he stared out at the blackness surrounding the ship, glancing briefly back at the spaceport behind them. Dimitri was pleasantly surprised by the younger man’s agility, scurrying up the rope ladder with all the confidence of an experienced sailor.

 

Without taking his eyes away from the boy, afraid he would disappear again, the captain addressed his first mate. “You know how I said he doesn’t know his way around a ship? Scratch that…” He ignored Greggo’s chuckle and strode down the stairs. He came to a stop below the cabin boy, crossing his arms. “Having fun up there?” he called with a small smirk. The boy jumped, hurriedly looking down. Seeing the captain made his face pale and he quickly climbed down. “You should be careful,” Dimitri continued, ignoring the butterflies that suddenly started fluttering in his stomach. “One wrong step and you could float off into the Etherium. Wouldn’t want that, now, would we?” By then, the boy – _teenager_ – reached the bottom, turning to the captain. Dimitri was struck by the wide (beautiful) blue eyes staring at him with rebellion deep in their depths with the slightest hint of embarrassment.

 

“Uh… Sorry, Captain,” the teen muttered. Dimitri quickly put the beat down on the butterflies and smiled at the teen, easily masking his sudden nervousness.

 

“No harm done,” he said with a flippant wave of his hand. “James Hawkins, I presume?”

 

The teen jumped down to the deck, standing a head shorter than the captain. Somehow, Dimitri found it endearing. “Yes, sir,” Jim muttered.

 

Dimitri held out a hand. “Well, Mr. Hawkins, I’m Captain Dimitri Sudayev. Pleased to meet you.”

 

Jim stared at his hand suspiciously before reaching up to grasp it with his own. He had a surprisingly firm grip. “And you, Captain.”

 

Taking his hand back, Dimitri placed it on his hip while the other rubbed his chin thoughtfully. He strode forward, casually circling the teen, taking the moment to study him up and down. It was something he had done to all his crew members upon first meeting them. If they weren’t put off by it, then they generally became a long-lasting part of his makeshift family. So far with Jim, he was pleased by what he saw. His initial thought of the boy being too thin was quickly disputed. Jim turned his head to watch him with narrowed eyes, arms crossed.

 

“Excuse me,” he huffed. “What are you doing?”

 

Dimitri ignored him. “Tell me, Mr. Hawkins. Have you ever been on a ship before?”

 

Jim scowled at him. “Yes, sir, I have.” Every polite word was forced out, and Dimitri was determined to break the polite, if hostile, exterior. “I served on the _RLS Legacy_ a few years ago.”

 

“As a cabin boy?” Dimitri finally stopped in front of him. “Captain Amelia Smollet was you commanding officer. I heard she put in a recommendation to the Interstellar Academy, which you don’t seem to be in.” Jim visibly bristled in front of him as he spoke. Dimitri found it curiously interesting. “What happened?”

 

The younger man was quiet until the captain raised an eyebrow. “I was honorably discharged.”

 

“Why?” Dimitri pushed. He crossed his arms. Hawkins was clenching his fists tightly.

 

“For recklessness and an inability to follow orders,” the teen gritted out.

 

“Well, Mr. Hawkins,” Dimitri started, tone firm. “I do hope that has changed as I expect that the orders I give are followed to the letter. Understood?” Jim was glaring down at the floorboards, but nodded. “Very good. That’ll be all, Mr. Hawkins.” He knew there had to be more to the story than that, but the captain turned away nonetheless. With one hand in his pocket and the other held close to his chest, he walked away. Behind him, he heard the boy practically growl and smirked. He held up three fingers and counted down. “Three… two… one…”

 

“What if lives are on the line?” the cabin boy called angrily.

 

The captain stopped, turning to stare into angry blue eyes.

 

“What if someone’s life is on the line and I’m expected to just stand there? What then?” the accusing tone wasn’t necessarily directed at the auburn-haired man, but Dimitri blinked. Jim strode up to him with purpose, staring straight into caramel eyes. Dimitri couldn’t look away. “What if it’s in my power to save them at no cost to anyone else and you tell me not to?”

 

The boy looked so angry and accusing, glaring up at the captain as he expected an answer. Dimitri was happy to give it to him, never looking away. “Well, Mr. Hawkins,” the captain started, “I expect you to save them.” At the teen’s wide-eyed look, Dimitri smiled and turned on his heel. “This isn’t the Academy, Mr. Hawkins,” he called over his shoulder. “I run things quite a bit different than them.”

 

He missed the small smile on the younger man’s lips as he jogged back up to the helm. Jim was already walking away when he looked back.

 

“Interesting one, is he?” Greggo asked with a knowing smirk.

 

“Oh, very interesting,” Dimitri replied. “The kid was on the _Legacy_ chasing Treasure Planet and was later kicked out of the Interstellar Academy.”

 

Greggo whistled. “I’m impressed he managed to get in at all.”

 

“A certain Captain Smollet put in his recommendation,” Dimitri said.

 

The feline chuckled. “That sounds like Amelia. She’s not easily impressed.”

 

“Yeah, well, when you see her next, tell her they screwed my cabin boy over,” Dimitri huffed. He turned to look for his oldest friend.

 

“Oh, he’s yours already, is he?” Greggo teased. Dimitri flipped him off and kept walking, even as Greggo’s loud laughter echoed after him.

 

 _Maybe he is,_ the captain thought as he strode away.

 

///

 

“He doesn’t seem too bad,” Jim muttered as he swabbed the deck. Leonard, the cook he was working for, was determined to keep him busy. It brought a nostalgic smile to his face as he remembered another cook who ran him ragged, one with mechanical limbs and a broad smile. Jim was happy to prove to Leonard, an old salamander who was getting up there in age, that he was a hard worker. “I mean, he could be a little less arrogant,” he continued to himself, “but what captain isn’t?”

 

At his feet, a tiny broom, not much bigger than the teen’s hand, was weaving between Jim’s legs, scrubbing both the deck and the teen’s boots. Little mutters came from the small broom and Jim laughed softly.

 

“Thanks for the help, Morph,” he said. The broom floated up to be eye level with him and shape-shifted into a pink blob. It chirped happily and rubbed itself against Jim’s cheek. Jim laughed and batted a hand at him. “Come on, none of that now!”

 

“None of that now!” Morph copied and the next thing Jim knew, the pink shape-shifter made a dive for his black shirt.

 

“Hey!” he shouted, dropping his broom. “Morph! Get out!” Morph’s gelatinous body was cold against Jim’s skin and tickled something fierce. As the creature squirmed around in his shirt, Jim tried desperately to catch him, throwing his leather jacket off and reaching a hand down the back of his shirt. Under the cloth, Morph was giggling maniacally. “Come on, Morph, I have a job to do!”

 

He was able to grab onto the little bugger just as a voice rang out over the mostly empty deck. “Morph? What’s a morph?”

 

Jim jumped straight up, turning to find his captain leaning against the main mast and watching him with an amused smirk. The momentary shock allowed the shape-shifter the moment he needed to dive further into Jim’s clothes.

 

“Um… Captain-” Jim cut himself off with a yelp. He grasped at the seat of his trousers in embarrassment, face red as he cursed Morph loudly. The captain laughed openly at him now.

 

“Are you alright?” he asked, one hand covering his mouth to stifle his laughter.

 

“Ow! Yeah, fine…” Jim muttered back. Hopping on one foot, Jim undid his boot and kicked it off. He shook the leg of his pants and the annoying little troublemaker tumbled out, still giggling. Jim glared at the blob. “Why you little…!” He made a grab at Morph, but Morph darted out of his reach with a playful grin on his face.

 

Dimitri stopped laughing when he saw the blob, but it was difficult. He didn’t suppress the grin, however. “What is that?” he asked curiously.

 

Jim grunted, making another grab at the bugger. “He’s a Morph,” he said as Morph dived out of sight. Jim looked every which way, scowling. “An old friend of mine gave him to me to look after.”

 

“Interesting little fellow,” Dimitri said. He quickly had to cover his mouth when he saw the boot floating up behind the cabin boy. “Seems like a troublemaker.” He suppressed a snort.

 

“He can be,” muttered Jim. At that moment, the boot reared back and Jim yelped, falling forward as Morph kicked him. Jim whipped around. “Morph!” Morph giggled and darted around the teen, taking refuge behind the captain. Jim glared. “Normally he behaves much better than this…” he explained, rubbing his sore backside.

 

Dimitri studied the little shape-shifter up close, holding a finger up for Morph to land on. Morph did so, turning into a perfect copy of the captain. “He’s not going to be a problem, is he?” he asked. He hoped not. He kind of liked the little blob.

 

“Not a problem! Not a problem!” Morph mimicked. He floated off the captain’s finger and rubbed his cold body against his cheek. Dimitri laughed.

 

“He’ll be good,” Jim promised, picking up his forgotten broom. He glared at the shape-shifter. “Won’t you, Morph?”

 

Morph saluted him. With one more full body rub against Dimitri’s cheek and a small lick, Morph floated back over to Jim and curled around his neck, turning into plain silver chain. Jim ran a finger along the necklace with a small smile.

 

Dimitri shrugged and pushed off the mast. “So long as he’s not a distraction.”

 

“Thank you, Captain,” Jim sighed. He leaned the broom against the banister and retrieved his boot. He put it on and made a grab for his jacket, but the captain beat him to it. Dimitri handed it over with a small smile.

 

“Finish up here and get some rest,” he told the shorter man. “You might need it.”

 

Jim held his jacket close as he watched the captain retreat to his cabin for the night, a small smile on his face. Then he scowled down at the necklace. “You’re going to get us in trouble, Morph,” he hissed. Morph giggled.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know when updates will happen, but they will happen! And if someone could tell me how to tag, that'd be great....
> 
> Come join my cat and I on tumblr: [cuddlefishkad](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard)


End file.
